Today, insurance companies or providers rely on various techniques to mitigate and/or manage risk that is related to the insurance policies that they sell, issue, and administer. For example, an insurance provider or company (e.g., a ceding company) may enter into a reinsurance agreement with another insurance provider or company (e.g., a reinsurer). The reinsurance agreement details the conditions upon which the reinsurer would pay a share of the claims incurred by the ceding company. The reinsurer may be paid a “reinsurance premium” by the ceding company, which issues insurance policies to its own policyholders. Accordingly, by using re-insurance, the ceding company may mitigate its risk in providing insurance to policyholders by utilizing the secondary insurance market. However, re-insurance requires insurance companies or providers of primary insurance to go through lengthy and cumbersome processes to find and negotiate suitable terms with a re-insurer.